


Mimo zrozumienia

by kim_onka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Nargothrond, ale jaki rodzaj? taki wybór, no cóż spokrewnieni są
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może kiedyś przejrzysz na oczy, te twoje jasne oczy, których światło jest przejrzyste jak woda, ale wtedy będzie za późno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimo zrozumienia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Mimo zrozumienia**

**albo**

**Jak woda przejrzyście i cicho**

* * *

Oczy Finroda Felagunda były zbyt jasne i przenikliwe, ich spojrzenie zbyt uważne.

I cóż widzisz, zastanawiał się Curufin ze złością, cóż czytasz w moim umyśle, kuzynie? Uważaj, bo choć światło twych źrenic jest przejrzyste jak woda, umysły dzieci ognia są płomienne jak ich oczy, jak krew w ich żyłach.

Lecz złotowłosy elf nieodmienne witał go z ciepłym uśmiechem, nie dając po sobie poznać, czy wyczuwa irytację gościa.

Bo tym właśnie byli tutaj, w Nargothrondzie – gośćmi szukającymi schronienia po upadku własnej krainy, i to właściwie wystarczyło, to i tak już było zbyt wiele.

I dlatego Curufin nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia, zarazem serdecznego i przeszywającego, a nade wszystko pełnego zrozumienia, jak gdyby Finrod naprawdę uważał, że w swej mniemanej mądrości pojął myśli syna Fëanora.

* * *

– Czy nie pamiętacie już, kto wyzwolił was z niewoli Valarów? Czyż nie piękny jest Nargothrond, mieniące się groty i rzeźbione sklepienia? Kto poprowadził was do Śródziemia, gdzie wzywały was serca, wezbrane tęsknotą nieprzebraną za wolnością? Za kim poszedł król wasz, Władca Jaskiń?

– A teraz stoimy tutaj my, którzy niesiemy ten sam ogień, i zaprawdę, poniesiemy go jeszcze dalej, albowiem wiecie, że nie został jeszcze zgładzony nasz Nieprzyjaciel! Ale nadejdzie dzień, nadejdzie godzina, gdy ogień ten pochłonie wszystkie stworzenia mroku, godzina chwały Noldorów!

* * *

Za kim poszedłeś, no właśnie, za kim, Findaráto? Curufin pamiętał dobrze głos Finroda, podniesiony, obok głosów Fingolfina i Turgona, przeciwstawiający się słowom Fëanora, a niepomny słów Finarfina i Orodretha. Za stryjem? Za ojcem? Za przyjacielem? Za królem?

– Wszyscyśmy poszli za Fëanorem – rzekł Finrod spokojnie – i jesteśmy tutaj.

To zdanie mogło kryć w sobie niejedno i Curufin popatrzył na kuzyna badawczo, czekając na ciąg dalszy – wiedzieli przecież wszyscy, co ich spotkało, gdy poszli za Fëanorem, tak łatwo byłoby to przypomnieć – lecz chwila minęła, a ten nie nastąpił.

Ach, więc nie wypomnisz mi tego, chociaż przecież pamiętasz, ale jesteś zbyt szlachetny, aby przypominać winę wybaczoną, świetnie, niech ci ta szlachetność stanie w gardle, bo ja nie żałuję i uczyniłbym to ponownie, o czym z pewnością wiesz.

I wiedząc, pozwalasz mi mówić. Naprawdę jesteś głupcem, myślał Curufin, spoglądając na władcę Nargothrondu, który napotkał jego wzrok jak gdyby z wielkiej oddali, a jego oczy zdawały się odbijać płomienie.

* * *

– Przysięgaliśmy – mówił Curufin mocnym, czystym głosem – i złożonej przysięgi dotrzymamy, albowiem SIlmarile są chwałą Noldorów, dziedzictwem, którego nie wolno nam się wyrzec! Gdybym ku obrazie pamięci mego ojca zaniechał dopełnienia obietnicy, nie mógłbym się nazwać księciem mężnego ludu Noldorów!

– Przysięgaliśmy – wołał Celegorm – i nasza przysięga prowadzi nas ku wielkości! Wielkich rzeczy dokonano w jej imię i większe jeszcze kryje przyszłość!

– I król wasz przysięgał. A cóż przysiągł? Przyjaźń i pomoc śmiertelnikom, choćby i za cenę śmierci własnej. Wierny to król, co królestwo porzuci, aby obcym nieść ratunek, gdy ich i tak rychły koniec czeka!

– Wierność godna syna Finarfina, zaprawdę!

Ale nie, tego mówić nie należało, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, i Curufin uciszył brata, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał usłyszeć to powiedziane głośno: Komuż wierny był Finarfin, gdy swych braci i swe własne dzieci porzucał? Huana nazywają psem Valarów, a wiary i miłości dochował elfowi – jakże więc nazwiecie najmłodszego syna Finwëgo? I czyż możecie liczyć na wierność jego dziedzica, gdy przyjdzie czas próby?

* * *

Wierność, myślał Curufin, wszystko sprowadza się do wierności, a ty, Findaráto, komu jesteś wierny? Ani ojcu, ani królowi, ani ukochanej, znów nie ojcu, teraz nawet nie swoim poddanym, skoro obiecywał śmiertelnikom pomoc, choćby za cenę własnego życia. Tobie się wydaje, że jesteś lepszy od nas, ty, którego lojalność obejmuje ostatnią osobę, której lojalność przyrzekłeś, i jest zmienna niczym wiatr; a przecież mój ojciec zabrał tych, których wierności mógł ufać, a to już więcej, niż ty uczyniłeś.

– A ty komu dochowujesz wierności? – zapytał go Finrod i to pytanie było na tyle nieoczekiwane, że wyrwało z ust Curufina odpowiedź odruchową, jedyną, jaką znał, jedyną prawdziwą i słuszną.

– Ojcu. Rodzinie, najbliższym – dodał szybko, zły na siebie, bo choć pierwsza odpowiedź była jedyną prawdziwą, mimo wszystko nie należało mówić bez zastanowienia.

– Jak i ja. Czy wątpisz w moją wierność?

Czy wątpisz w moją wierność rodzinie, skoro i ciebie, kuzynie, przyjąłem pod swój dach? mignęło w jasnych oczach elfa, ulotnie i kpiąco.

– Nie wątpię – odparł Curufin krótko.

– Cieszy mnie to – oznajmił Finrod, pochylając się lekko w stronę rozmówcy. – Zwłaszcza, że ponieśliśmy podobne ofiary, ty i ja, w imię tej wierności.

Nie sądzę, pomyślał Curufin, ale ty tego nie rozumiesz i nie zrozumiesz, nawet nie próbuj porównywać mojej ofiary do twojej, takie porównanie nigdy nie wyjdzie na twoją korzyść, ale nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiał, nie o niej.

– Czy nie żałujesz czasem, że to nie swej pani pozostałeś wierny?

Jak śmiesz mnie o to pytać, myślał Curufin, jak śmiesz, nie powiem ci przecież, że widzę ją w… lecz nie żałuję, bo nie mógłbym żałować, i to ci powiem.

– Nie żałuję. Dokonała wyboru.

I to była prawda, bo też zawsze jasne było, że Curufin pójdzie za ojcem, ojcu był winien więcej.

Ojcu był winien wszystko.

Lecz w jasnych oczach Finroda odbił się obraz Celebrimbora – a taki on do ciebie podobny, kto by się spodziewał? – i Curufin zrozumiał, że mimo wszystko się zdradził.

Patrz zatem, pomyślał ze gniewem, zobacz, dlaczego moja lojalność jest warta więcej od twojej, dlaczego pogardzam twoją wiernością. Poszedłem za ojcem ku jego śmierci i zginął Duch Ognisty, ale jego ogień płonie w nas, bo on był wart naszej wierności, nie tak, jak Finarfin, który opuścił swoje dzieci, ach, czy nie gorzka była droga śladem Fingolfina, który podążał śladem Fëanora, podczas gdy twój własny ojciec nie cenił tej ofiary, którą tak się teraz szczycisz?

I co ci przyszło z tej ofiary, z tej lojalności? Uważasz, że śmiertelnicy mają więcej wdzięczności? Odrzucisz dla nich najbliższych, poddanych, życie?

Proszę bardzo. Nie będę po tobie płakał.

– Ja czasem żałuję – wyznał Finrod cicho, nie dając niczym poznać, że odczytał i te myśli rozmówcy.

– Przykro mi – mruknął Curufin, hamując wzburzenie, które – czuł to – rozpalało płomienie w jego własnych źrenicach.

Ale sam jesteś sobie winien, dodał w myślach, a zresztą może i nie – bo jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro od braku wierności się zaczęło, to zawsze mówił Fëanor i miał rację, wy wszyscy jesteście skutkiem zdrady, jak moglibyście być inni? Jak moglibyście wiedzieć, co jest rzeczywiście ważne?

Wierność swoim, wierność dla tych, którzy sami są wierni, wierność tym, którzy na wierność zasługują. Wierność rodzinie.

Rodzinie, błysnęło w oczach Finroda, dopiero to, i znowu z odcieniem kpiny, dobrze, wiem przecież, dzieci i wnuki Indis Pięknej nie są dla was rodziną, ale co powiesz o swoim bracie? Czy on miał słuszność, zawierzając wam, którzyście go opuścili?

– Ale z pewnością nie masz tu zbyt wiele czasu na żal – dorzucił Curufin, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę, nie do końca przekonany, czy zarzut naprawdę mignął w źrenicach drugiego elfa.

Bo też jeżeli on sam czegoś żałował, to właśnie tej jednej, jedynej niewierności, i jeśli coś go prześladowało, to wspomnienie tej bezsilnej wściekłości i upokorzenia, i przeklinania losu, który nie uczynił go tym starszym. Ale tego się ode mnie nie dowiesz, pomyślał, bo drugiemu bratu też jestem winien lojalność i zamierzam jej dochować.

– Więcej, odkąd mam ciebie i Celegorma do pomocy. Wasze zaangażowanie w rządzenie Nargothrondem jest doprawdy… ujmujące.

Curufin domyślał się, sądząc nie tyle po samym tonie głosu, co po dźwięcznej pauzie poprzedzającej ostatnie słowo, powrotu tej kpiącej, ironicznej iskierki w oczach Finroda, ale nie spojrzał, aby się upewnić. Po co właściwie? Nie był pewien, co Finrodowi się wydawało, że wiedział czy rozumiał, lecz najwyraźniej nie wiedział ani nie rozumiał dość, mimo całej swej przenikliwości.

Może kiedyś przejrzysz na oczy, te twoje jasne oczy, których światło jest przejrzyste jak woda, ale wtedy będzie za późno i to ty będziesz Wydziedziczony.

Curufin uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po kielich z winem.

– Staramy się, jak możemy.


End file.
